lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ultima: Age of Darkness
LEGO Ultima: Age of Darkness is a video game co-produced by TT Games and EA, and is based on the epic Ultima franchise created by Richard Garriott. As its name implies, this game covers the first three episodes of the Ultima saga, which encompasses the respective rises and falls of the evil wizard Mondain, his student Minax, and their "unearthly" child simply called Machinis. Overview LEGO Ultima was originally placed within Lord British's Castle, which also served as the main hub world. However, a running change was later put into place that made the land of Sosaria itself a hub world. Now, the game starts the player off in the "region" of Mondain, the main enemy of Ultima I. ''Once the player arrives at a certain threshold, the regions being held captive by the two other villains, sorceress Minax and the bio-mechanical Machinis ("Exodus") can be accessed via character special abilities. Players can also explore different locations around Sosaria, such as Lord British's Castle, The Royal City, the mysterious city of Dawn and Ambrosia, the lost continent that can only be accesses after several goals have been met. Cast of Characters ''LEGO Ultima ''features a cast of wild yet interesting characters that each have his/her own skills that sets them apart from other denizens. They are listed here by trade/profession: Pickpockets These characters can often steal weapons or studs from enemies as a result of their attack finishers. Also able to unlock different elemental doors. #Taff the Thief - a common thief #Slick the Pickpocket - Taff's protege; able to unlock giant doors #Riff the Brigand - an infamous thief that uses bombs that can open up silver doors, and a laser sextant that opens gold doors #Nestor the Jester (former bonus character) - clown-type character; earliest who can open fiery doors until bonus character is unlocked #Brindle T. Swindle (current bonus) - a modern-day pickpocket who wandered aimlessly into Sosaria; strangely enough, he can open fire, ice, silver and gold doors Warriors Warriors attack with axes, swords or any weapon they can get their hands on. A couple of these characters are exceptionally strong, worth having in your party! #Nellam the Knight - traveling knight with a sword and shield #Forge the Swordsman - a weapons crafter who gets caught up in the adventure; can fight with two swords #Melnor the Warrior - a soldier who dreams of becoming a "champion of Sosaria"; wields a double-head axe #Kotaru the Samurai - a soldier from feudal Japan whose ship and army are lost in a whirlpool; wants to get back to his own time; wields two katana swords and has fastest attack of all warriors #Stranger (bonus) - the hero of the very first ''Ultima ''video game; carries a broadsword that can smash silver LEGO objects Rangers These characters can both fight and forage for hidden objects. #Philhan the Archer - fastest bowman in all Sosaria; high-jumper #Doran the Ranger - swordsman; has spent nearly his entire life in the wild, honing all of his survival instincts; fires two arrows in a single shot to "get a leg up" on Philhan #Hans the Minstrel - a wandering minstrel whose also armed with a dagger; can blend in with his surroundings to perform some funny sneak attacks on monsters #Kess the Hunter - an odd fellow who vowed to rid the land of Sosaria of Mondain, Minax and Machinis; good at using LEGO shafts as weapons #Rob the Hooded (bonus character; play on the name of the "Robin Hood" character) - a thief who is now seeking redemption for his past life of stealing; he fights with only his signature magic bow that can also fire ''four arrows Barbarians Some of the strongest characters in the game #Bjorn the Raider - wields twin double-head axes #"Long" John Silver the Pirate - infamous pirate fights using his trademark cutlass and flintock #McDowell the Horseman - a Scotsman that is exceedingly with both swords and bagpipes #Wall the Cyclops - brutish, one-eyed golem who is also the strongest of the barbarians #The Wanderer (bonus) - hero of the second Ultima who carries a great axe Sorcerers Wielders of very powerful magic, and sometimes, the only ones who can defeat certain enemies. #Rock the Magician - whimsical wizard with explosive powers #Gengas, Prince of Alchemists - can craft weapons and other items using scattered LEGO pieces #Brejan the Druid - a magician who is also a formidable close-range fighter, using his staff as a weapon #Turk the Rainmaker - can temporarily teleport around enemies and objects using his aquatic abilties #Maruk the Wizard (bonus) - an Egyptian mage from another universe whose powers rival Rock's Sorceresses Very much in the same class as the sorcerers! #Sara the Illusionist - can camouflage herself as different wacky LEGO objects, and she flies and creates powerful wind updrafts #Merta the Cleric - similar to Gengas #Tulla the Harlequin - throws spark bombs and whizbangs at enemies; high-jumper #Bertha the Operatic - uses her powerful lungs and versatile voice to stun and beat foes into bits #Okatsu, the Fastest Swordswoman in History (bonus) - heroine of the Legends Of The Poisonous Seductress ''film series; wields her tradmark kodachi, and uses ofuda to turn enemies into temporary allies Plot ''LEGO Ultima's story is based on : *Utlima I *Ultima II: Revenge of the Enchantress *Ultima III: Exodus Category:Video Games Category:Video Games